13 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-13 ; Comments *Show now complete. Many thanks to K for the first file, which misses the very start of the show and around the last 20 minutes, including possibly the final session track. Many thanks to Dr Mango for the full 400 Box recording. First 95 minutes also available from the Derby Box. *The call is out for votes for the 1979 Festive Fifty. *The George Jones track features Elvis Costello, who also wrote it. *Peel says he’s been in the pub all afternoon after giving up Christmas shopping and going to the office of Sounds in Covent Garden. *As mentined the previous night, unlike any of the other Radio One DJs, Peel finds himself not pictured in the programme of the upcoming charity “biggest record sale in the world” at Alexander Palace featuring records collected by the station over the previous six months – “it makes you think ‘hello, are they trying to tell me something here’.” Received his ID for the event that day and the attached letter started, “Dear Peter, Please find enclosed…” *Peel plays both sides of the latest Madness single as he can’t find the record of ‘Careering’ by Public Image (who have a session the following Monday). The Madness track ‘Swan Lake’ had been programmed already as it is apparently John Walters’s favourite from the band’s first album. *Plays the Jerry Lee Lewis track as he says he always liked the piano solo. Manages successfully to find the part of the record where this kicks in (“Kenny Dalglish is looking over me at all times!”) and plays it again. *First Undertones track is dedicated to daughter Alexandra. A second one is squeezed in near the end of the show after Peel speeds through the other records. *Just before end of the show JP trails an upcoming (presumably John Peel Roadshow) gig on Sunday in Woolaston, Northamptonshire. Sessions *Members #2 Repeat of session first broadcast 01 October 1979. Recorded 1979-09-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 2 and 3 start of show' *Doctor Mix & The Remix: I Can’t Control Myself (single) Rough Trade *Members: Musak Machine (session) *Don Armando’s Second Avenue Rhumba Band: I’m An Indian Too (single) ZE *Errol Scorcher: Frog In A Water (single) Tippa *Marquis De Sade: Henry (LP – Dantzig Twist) *Nips: Gabrielle (single) Chiswick *Stiff Little Fingers: State Of Emergency (LP – Inflammable Material) Rough Trade *Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers: What Are You Doing In My Life (LP – Damn The Torpedos) *Thomas Lear & Robert Rental: Connotations (LP – The Bridge) Industrial *George Jones: Stranger In The House (LP – Our Very Special Guests) Epic *Willi Williams: Rocking Universally (12”) Stine-jac *Members: Gang War (session) *Gang Of Four: Armalite Rifles (LP – Fast Product: The First Year Plan) EMI *Madness: My Girl (single) Stiff *Madness: Swan Lake (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *Madness: Stepping Into Line (single – My Girl b-side) Stiff *Afflicted: Be Aware (single) Bonk *Sound: Cold Feet (EP – The Physical World) Tortch :Trailer for Roundtable by Kid Jensen with Lene Lovich and Charlie Gillett. *Jerry Lee Lewis: I Could Never Be Ashamed Of You (LP - Good Rocking Tonite (16 Classics By Jerry Lee Lewis 1956-62)) Sun *Gregory Isaacs: Poor And Clean (12” single) African Museum *Welton Irie: Lambs Bread International (single) South East Music *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (single) Mode *Members: Killing Time (session) *Twinkeys: Sweet Nothing (LP - Alpha Jerk) Plurex *Undertones: (She's A) Runaround (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Spherical Objects: Ten To Nine (LP - Eliptical Optimism) Object *'File 3 cuts out' *Clash: Clampdown (2xLP - London Calling) CBS *Errol Scorcher (with Toyan): Natty Roots (7") Roots Tradition *Adicts: Easy Way Out (EP - Lunch With The Adicts) Dining Out *Cairo: I Like Bluebeat (single) Absurd *Those Helicopters: World Without Love (EP - South Coast Towns) Bonaparte *Members: Romance (session) *Undertones: Girls Don't Like It (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Jacob Miller: Wish You A Merry Christmas (LP - Natty Christmas) Top Ranking *'File 2 end of show' File ;Name *1) 1979-12-13 Members rpt.mp3 *2) John Peel 1979-12-13.mp3 *3) 1979-12-13 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB136.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:36:06 (to Clash track) *2) 02:00.22 *3) 01:35:26 ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to K! *2) File created from T196 and T197 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango *3) Created from DB136 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1) currently unavailable *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?d1qe74wc5te802d or Mooo / file - (login required) *3) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Available online Category:Derby Box